


'Cause I feel like I'm always dreaming

by Queerklancing



Series: Of booty shorts and Injuries [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also fine stand alone, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Lance is sure that it’s one of Keith’s duties as his boyfriend to entertain him when he’s bored. Luckily, he made Keith install Snapchat on his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is ENTIRELY [sweetpopcorncat's](http://sweetpopcornkat.tumblr.com/) fault! She was bored in class so I send her klance headcanons to entertain her and SOMEHOW this happened. ( And yes now the whole world will know that you text me via Snapchat instead of paying attention to class tze tze)  
> I was sad but happy when I finished Booty shorts ... and then the first thing I write is A SHORTSTORY FOR BOOTY SHORTS! Well seems like I'm not done with this universe yet.  
> Also this is my first time writing texting in a fic, so I'm sorry if the format sucks I tried my best haha
> 
> This takes place between chapter 3 and 4 of Booty shorts :D  
> Enjoy! :D

Lance sighs and twirls the pen in his right hand. He can hear the professor talking but he’s staring out of the window. He’s bored. Usually Hunk shares this class with him but he decided to skip this Monday to spend some more time with his long-distance girlfriend Shay.

It’s a nice and sunny day, but Lance is trapped inside his stuffy room for another hour. He could be swimming in their outside pool now, or on a date with Keith.  
Go for a ride on his bike. Press his face into Keith’s neck, inhale his scent, wrap his arms around his waist. Another deep drawn sigh leaves Lance’s lips when he thinks about his boyfriend. His seat neighbor glares at him and Lance smiles apologetically.

He should really get his act together and stop daydreaming. One hour isn’t THAT long. He sits up, stops twirling his pen and looks at the professor.

“And so, we conclude that the muscles…”

Lance puts his elbows on the table and rest his chin in his hand.

“This graphic shows how…”

A loud yawn leaves Lance’s mouth before he can stifle it and this time he gets a hissed “Quiet!” from his neighbor.

Nope. Lance can’t do it. There’s no way he can survive the next hour on his own. So he reaches inside of his pocket to fish his phone out of his jacket.

Lance is sure that it’s one of Keith’s duties as his boyfriend to entertain him when he’s bored. Luckily, he made Keith install Snapchat on his phone. At first Keith was annoyed and irritated with the app. Lance giggles when he remembers how _angry_ Keith got because he didn’t understand how it worked.

“What’s the point in sending pictures that disappear?!” he asked when Lance patiently explained it to Keith.

“I don’t know. It’s just fun,” Lance shrugged and Keith groaned, but despite all his whining, Keith has kept the app.

Lance would never admit that he just enjoys seeing how Keith takes a screenshot of every selfie Lance sends him. When Lance called him out on it he was embarrassed at first, which was adorable. But Keith quickly turned it around when he said that it would just be a waste to delete them, because Lance looks beautiful in every single one of them. Now it’s normal for Lance to see the notification on his phone that never fails to make him smile.

Lance is tempted to just take another selfie, but he’s sure that his seat neighbor would kill him, if he did. So he types in a message.  

 

> _Keeeeeiiiiith!_  
>  _Keith??_  
>  _My Buddy?_  
>  _My man?_  
>  _Light of my life?_
> 
> What do you want?
> 
> _RUDE_  
>  _Is that how you speak to your lovely boyfriend?_
> 
> Fine.  
>  What do you want  
>  Babe.

Lance chuckles when he imagines how Keith probably cringed as he typed this.

 

> _Awwww honey that’s so cute!_
> 
> Stop that or I’ll leave
> 
> _Noooooo!  
>  _ _Don’t leave me!_
> 
> Fine, what is it?
> 
> _I’m bored._
> 
> Aren’t you in class right now?
> 
> _Yeah, and it’s fucking boring!_
> 
> You should pay attention then
> 
> _Nooooo_  
>  _Keith you don’t understand!_  
>  _This guy is talking in such a quiet and slow way??_  
>  _It’s horrible!  
>  _ _I can’t listen to him!_
> 
> At least try to
> 
> _Impossible._
> 
> So, what do you expect me to do?
> 
> _Entertain me._
> 
> Don’t wanna
> 
> _KEITH  
>  _ _It’s your duty as my boyfriend!_
> 
> I’m busy
> 
> _Oh?  
>  _ _What are you doing?_
> 
> I’m at the gym

Oh right, Lance remembers that Keith would be there around this time of the day. Keith changed his schedule when he and Lance became a couple. Now he goes when Lance is in class. Lance can’t help the smile that finds its way onto his lips.

 

> _Then why are you writing me?  
>  _ _Shouldn’t you train lmao_
> 
> You’re the one who texted me  
>  I can stop if you want to  
>  Go back to training
> 
> _No!  
>  _ _Keep talking to me!_
> 
> Then don’t complain  
>  Idiot.

Lance chuckles. After going out for a few weeks now, Lance knows that Keith has a habit of calling him an idiot when he thinks Lance is being cute.

Lance is sure that he hit the jackpot, or that maybe this is all a dream. He spends almost every day with Keith. He’s having way too much fun bantering with him, seeing the cute little frown on his face, when Lance says something stupid, or when he has to explain something to Keith.

Keith is just cute in general, and nice, and taking him out on dates all the time. And yeah, this has to be a dream, because Keith is just so, _so_ unbelievable sexy. Lance groans when he thinks about _kissing_ Keith. God, he wants to kiss Keith every day, every second for the rest of his life. And they did a good amount of kissing in the past couple of weeks. And Lance can’t wait to try… other things as well.

A warm tingle spreads in the pit of Lance’s stomach and - nope class is definitely not the right place to think about _that._

But damn he wants to _see_ Keith. And then a thought hits him.

 

> _Send me a selfie! :D_
> 
> What?
> 
> _A Selfie!_
> 
> Why?
> 
> _I want to see you that’s why!_  
>  _I always send you selfies!_  
>  _And I don’t think you ever send me one_
> 
> I don’t take selfies
> 
> _Oh come on!_  
>  _Keith!_  
>  _Please?_  
>  _Do it for me?_
> 
> God, why are you like that
> 
> _D:_  
>  _Keeeeeith_
> 
> Ugh  
>  Fine
> 
> _:D !!!!_  
>  _ARE YOU DOING IT??_
> 
> If you stop whining  
>  But  
>  I’ve never done this so  
>  It will probably suck
> 
> _Awwwww I’m sure it will be pretty!!_

Lance sees how the red dot disappears, which means that Keith has left the chat. Lance can’t help the quiet giggle that bubbles out of his mouth. He’s sure that he will just get a really blurry picture of Keith’s annoyed face.

He fidgets in his seat when he sees the little red square signaling that he got a picture. Lance clicks the button and –

A high-pitched sound leaves his lips, before he can even think about where he is. Not that he would’ve been able to hold it back even if he could think _at all_ right now. His face is _burning_ and he’s sure that he just melted into the seat. The picture already disappeared and Lance is glad that he can repeat it because four seconds aren’t long enough to take in all of _this_.

He clicks repeat and immediately screenshots the picture.

Lance was right. Keith looks a little annoyed. And he took a cliché mirror selfie. But holy fucking shit, Lance doesn’t _care at all_.

Because Keith is using his shirt to wipe away the sweat from his face. And his sweatpants sit low on his hips. And Lance is squirming on his seat, because damn Keith is _fine_. Those _abs,_ the sharp V-Cut right above his hipbone, the small trail of dark hair disappearing into the waistband of his pants.

And then the caption.

_“Like this?”_

 

> Lance?  
>  Did you get it?
> 
> _KEITH_  
>  _shjadljksdhi_  
>  _alkslAKSJALSJAs_
> 
> Lance  
>  Please write normal
> 
> _You can’t just DO THINGS LIKE THAT_
> 
> Wait  
>  Did you take a screenshot?
> 
> _I’M IN CLASS_  
>  _PEOPLE ARE STARING AT ME_
> 
> Why are they staring at you?
> 
> _Omg you seriously have no idea_  
>  _You didn’t even do it on purpose omg_
> 
> I told you I’m not good at this
> 
> _ARE YOU KIDDING ME??_  
>  _I SAVED IT_  
>  _I WILL STARE AT IT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY_  
>  _FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE_  
>  _UGHHHH I can’t believe you_
> 
> So  
>  I take it that you liked it?
> 
> _LIKED IT_  
>  _Omg_  
>  _You seriously have no idea_  
>  _How hot you are_
> 
> Oh
> 
> _HOW CAN YOU SEND A PICTURE LIKE THIS BY ACCIDENT??_  
>  _I can’t fucking believe this_  
>  _I’m dead._
> 
> Now you know how I feel
> 
> _Huh?_
> 
> Getting your selfies all the time 

Lance is sure that his soul has left his body when another high-pitched sound leaves his lips. By now he doesn’t even care about the death glare he gets from his neighbor. His face is on fire. His _body_ is on fire.

And he’s sure that it took Keith a LOT to write this. He seems like a bad boy but in truth he is easily embarrassed when he shows affection or ... more. And Lance swallows when he’s suddenly hit by the desire to make Keith show him more. _Everything._

 

> _Keith._  
>  _I want to see you tonight_  
>  _Is that okay?_
> 
> Sure  
>  Wait didn’t you plan to hang out with Pidge tonight?
> 
> _I’ll cancel that._
> 
> Why?
> 
> _Because_  
>  _I REALLY want to see you now_

And Lance’s face grows even hotter, when it takes Keith a while to answer that. Because somehow Lance knows that Keith _gets_ it.

 

> Oh.  
>  Okay.  
>  I want to see you too

Lance presses the phone to his forehead and closes his eyes. He’s never been so nervous and happy at the same time. He wants to jump out of this seat and scream into the sun. Lance is sure that he’s dreaming. No one can have this much luck.

 

> I need to train now  
>  So, um  
>  I’m gonna pick you up at 8
> 
> _Okay! :D_  
>  _I can’t wait!!_
> 
> Try to pay attention now  
>  Idiot.
> 
> _Love you too <3_

Yep, he’s the luckiest boy on earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe how much love this story got :D I'm so happy that I got over 1,000 Kudos until now!! You guys are AMAZINIG!! :D
> 
> (Also I will pay you in neverending affection and love if SOMEONE decides to draw that selfie for me ... HAHA)
> 
> NOW THIS HAS FANART!! KAT DREW THE SELIFE!!! I AM SCREAMING INTO THE SUN IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING! THANK YOU I LOVE IT SO MUCH!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [LOOK AT IT!!!](http://sweetpopcornkat.tumblr.com/post/158513092679/so-i-made-fanart-for-queerklancings-shortstory)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beauty Runs Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978681) by [WonderPickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle)




End file.
